


Pretender

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of an NCIS/Pretender crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I had wanted to do a pretender crossover for a while. I thought that wouldn't it be interesting if Tony was actually a genius and was a pretender, but had to put on his childish act to hide the fact that he is smart. In case if you have never seen the pretender I will try to tell you about it. The Pretender is about Jarod who was kidnapped when he was four and brought to the Centre because he is a natural pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He escaped the Centre when he was around his 30's when he found out that his simulations were used to hurt and kill people. He had thought that his simulations were being used for good. When he escaped he had a childish outlook on the outside world. He had never eaten ice cream and fell in love with it. He also started pretending to be different people to help the little people. His childhood friend, Miss Parker was put on the hunt for him to being him back to the Centre. His mentor, and jailer Sydney and a computer tech were also put on the hunt for Jarod.

Pretender

Tony got out of his car and walked towards his apartment building with his favorite pizza in his hand. He unlocked the door and then relocked it. He put the pizza box on the table, got the paper plates out and then opened the box to get a couple of slices out. He went towards the living room and turned on the T.V. and DVD player. He put in one of his favorite movies in and started to watch it only pausing it only to get something to drink and get more pizza.

When the movie was over he put away the rest of the pizza away in the refrigerator. Then went to his bedroom to get dressed for bed. He sometimes hated putting up his childhood and immature front. He wondered what McGee and Abby would say if they knew that he was actually smart and knew what they were talking about when they were in their elements, but he pretended not to know what they were saying.

\-----

Flashback/Dream

He walked down the hallway watching as they led an older boy out of the sim lab. He looked up to his handler and asked.

"Who is that?"

"He is another pretender like you, Anthony."

"Can I do a sim with him?"

"Maybe if you finish this simulation today. I will talk to his handler"

The next day he was let out of his little cell and was led to the sim lab where the other boy was.

"My name is Anthony." The young pretender said to the older boy.

"My name is Jarod." The older boy replied also clasping the younger boy's hand.

They finished the sim and were allowed to talk for a minute after it. He was then taken to his room where he sat on his chair and looked though a book that was left there. He was sleeping when the door opened again when a woman came in.

"Anthony, wake up."

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Parker, honey. I need you to wake up. I'm getting you out of here."

"What about Jarod?" The young pretender said not wanting to leave his friend behind.

"I am going to get him out later, but first I have to get you out."

The boy got out of his bed and quickly got dressed. The woman quickly looked out the door and looked both ways down the corridor before she led the boy away.

He sat in the passenger seat and watched the world go by.

"You have to listen to me Anthony. I am going to send you to someone who will take good care of you. You will have to hide that you are smart, Anthony because if you don't the Centre will find you again and take you back."

"I don't want to go back there."

"I know you don't, honey. That is why you need to hide that you are a genius."

"I can do that." He smiled at the woman.

"I know you can, honey." She smiled back at the boy. He was so smart. He was smart as Jarod and he was also a natural pretender like Jarod.

She parked in front of the mansion and turned to the boy. "This is where the DiNozzo's live, honey. They want to adopt you and they don't know that you are a genius, or a pretender."

"I won't let them know that I'm a genius."

"I know, Anthony."

Mrs. Parker got out of the car and walked towards the passenger side and let Anthony out. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. She knocked and watched the boy and then looked up as the door opened. The couple, Vivian and Antonio DiNozzo, greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, this is Anthony. Anthony this is Vivian and Antonio DiNozzo. They are going to be taking care of you." She kneeled beside the young boy and hugged him. "I want you to be a good boy."

"I will." Tony hugged the woman and watched her go. It would be the last time eight-year-old Anthony DiNozzo would see her again.

\-----

Tony woke up with a start and looked around. This was not the first time that he had that dream. He wondered what had happened to Mrs. Parker and Jarod. Did she ever rescue Jarod? Tony got dressed and drove towards headquarters. When he got in he turned on the computer and quickly typed his report that needed to be done. He then got out a cold case file and quickly finished that one. He then turned off the computer and went back home. He went back to sleep, but before he did so he set his alarm to wake him up in the morning.

He came into the bullpen and saw that McGee and Ziva were already at their desks. He wasn't late, so he wasn't worried. He too sat down and turned on his computer. Gibbs walked in and sat down his coffee cup and then sat down.

When they got a call he quickly logged off and took out his gun and got his backpack. When they were done that day he went back to his apartment. When he was about to pop in a movie the doorbell rang. When he opened it a man with dark hair, brown eyes dressed in a black coat, black jeans and a blue top.

"Hi. My name is Jarod. We met a long time ago. You were around eight years old and I was older. Both of us were at the Centre and I know that you are a pretender because I am one too."

"Jarod? I remember you. Please come in." Tony said as he opened the door wider as he let Jarod in.

They sat down in the living room.

"I often wondered what had happened to you and Mrs. Parker." Tony said and then added. "I sometimes I have dreams about the Centre."

"So do I." Replied Jarod.

"Were you rescued like Mrs. Parker said she would?"

"No. I escaped from the Centre when I found out that my Sims was used to hurt and kill people. Mrs. Parker was killed before she could get me, Angelo and her daughter Miss Parker out."

"I'm sorry, Jarod."

They talked for a little bit more. Jarod told him about what he had been doing, the pretends that he had done, his family and that he was being chased by Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots. He then left, but not before saying.

"Goodbye Tony. I'm glad that you were taken from the Centre before it did damage to you. Remember don't let anybody know that you are a pretender and you're a genius."

"I won't." Replied Tony making the same promise he did to Mrs. Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do another chapter where one person finds out that Tony is a genius and is smart and knows what Abby and McGee talk about when they do their geek speak (borrowed this from the episode Frame-Up). I picked Abby to be the one to find out about Tony.

Pretender

Tony put away his dish that he had just washed and dried and then made his way towards his laptop. He sat down and clicked on the site that he wanted. He wanted to know if he was still as smart as he once was as a child. He knew that he couldn't actually have an I.Q. test to test this because he didn't want to be found out and taken back to the Centre. He had already finished the chemistry and biology part. He looked at the math part and got out his notebook and pencil. Writing down the problem and then writing down the solution on the paper. There was a solution page, but you had to send for them. He was on problem number 12 when the doorbell rang. He got up and opened it surprised to see Abby there.

"Hi. Abby. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and bring you some ice cream. Maybe we can watch a movie together."

"Sure, come in." He moved to let her in and then shut the door.

He went towards the movie shelf and started looking through his movies wondering which one Abby would like. He didn't notice that Abby had stopped at his computer when she saw what was on it. She looked at his notebook. She remembered when they were in the lab and was trying to calculate something and Tony replied he should have paid more attention in math class. She turned to the first page and glanced at it. He had not only been doing math problems, but also biology and chemistry. She was good in those subjects and it looked right. How could he be hiding this all along? He knew much more than he was letting on she thought to herself.

"Tony, what is this about?" She said.

"What is that Abby?" Tony replied not taking his eyes away from his movie shelf.

"This." She pointed at the notebook and computer.

Tony turned and looked to see what she was asking about. He froze and looked at her. He had forgotten to exit the site when he had opened the door and now she saw what he was working on.

"I was just looking around. I looked up the answers."

"Tony, there is no solution page and these are right. So is the math part."

"I can explain."

"You better and you better not lie to me. Remember my rule."

"Never lie to Abby." Tony replied and saw her nod her head.

"Sit down Abby."

He sat down beside her when she sat down on the couch.

"When I was four years old I was at this place called the Centre. They took me because I am a genius and they molded me to become a pretender. A pretender is someone who can become anyone that I want to be. They used my genius to do simulations. When I was a little older I saw another boy who was also a pretender and we did a simulation together. When I was eight I was rescued from the Centre by a person who worked there and adopted by the DiNozzo family. They never knew why I needed a home and they never asked. Mrs. Parker the woman who rescued me told me that I had to hide that I was a genius because they would be after me if they knew about it. Last week I saw Jarod again. He's the boy that I did a simulation with when I was inside the Centre. He said that Mrs. Parker died before she could rescue him and her daughter. He had escaped the Centre and is still being hunted by the Centre to bring him back. If they knew that I was still alive and still had my genius ability than they would want me back too. I am kind of like Jarod because I too am a natural pretender and have the same I.Q. as he does. That is why I have to put on my childish and immature act, so nobody would know that I am smart."

"Tony, I never knew that. I'm sorry for what you went though that." Abby touched his arm as she said that.

"Thank you, but don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Jarod. He was stuck there longer than I was and is still being hunted."

"I understand why you have to put on your act. So you know what McGee talks about when he goes on about computers? And you know what I talk about when I go on about my stuff?"

"Thank you and yes on both questions"

"Wow. This is pretty neat."

"This must be why I like to do undercover work." He said to Abby.

"Maybe."

"Abby, you can't tell anybody. Not Gibbs, McGee, or anyone else. Promise me that."

"I won't tell anyone, Tony. I don't want them to take you away."

"Thank you." Replied Tony as he smiled at Abby. "So do you still want to watch a movie?"

"Yes."

After the movie Abby went home and repeated again that she wouldn't tell anyone Tony's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Pretender

Tony was in front of Abby's computer typing away when Gibbs and McGee came in. He was involved in what he was typing that he didn't hear them come in until McGee asked him something. He had told Abby that he could make her computer faster and make some of her programs run faster. That way they could quickly get the information that they needed faster. Abby had gone to get food for them and had left Tony to do his work on her computer. It kind of felt good to let someone else know his secret and he knew that she would never betray his trust.

"I don't think that Abby would like it that you are messing with her computer, Tony." Said McGee.

"It's okay, McGee she said that I could." Replied Tony not bothering to look towards McGee.

"I don't think that she would let you near her computer, Tony. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, McNosy." Tony finally looked up and saw both McGee and his boss.

"Boss, do we have a case?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs said as he transferred the Caf Pow in his hand to his other hand.

"Where's Abby?" Asked Gibbs

"She went to go get some food." Answered Tony.

Just then Abby came in with a pizza box. She stopped when she saw Gibbs and McGee and them looking at Tony. Tony was in front of the computer screen blocking them from seeing what was on the screen. She looked at McGee who was trying to see the screen, but had stopped when she entered the lab.

"Gibbs, McGee what are you doing down here? Did you get a case?"

"No, I wanted to give you a Caf Pow to say thank you for the work you did yesterday and McGee wanted to come with me."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Gibbs. Thank you." She set the pizza box down on the table and grabbed the caf pow out of Gibbs's hand. She bounced towards the pizza and to Tony.

"Is that sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese?" Asked Tony.

"It sure is." Answered Abby.

"That's my favorite." Tony smiled at Abby.

"I know." Abby replied as she turned towards McGee and Gibbs.

"Abby, Tony was on your computer when we came in." McGee told Abby when she turned towards them.

"I know McGee I told him it was okay." She smiled at him as she said that.

"Oh." McGee said not really knowing what to say after that. Why would Abby tell Tony that he could be on her computer? When he had gotten there and was a new agent she barely let him on her computer. Tony knew nothing about computers and yet he was on her computer.

"Why is Tony on your computer?"

"Because he was putting a game on my computer."

"What game is it?"

"A shooting game. Now you two out. We have to eat." Only she could shoo Gibbs away like that.

Gibbs and McGee had left and Tony stepped towards the pizza. "Thank you for helping me and for the pizza."

"You're welcome." Abby said as she watched as Tony grabbed a piece of pizza and eat a bite.

"Is it done?" asked Abby.

"Not yet. I am just about done." He said as he sat his piece of pizza on the napkin and grabbed another one to wipe his hands on. He then turned and walked towards the computer to finish the work he was doing.

"It's done, Abby."

"Thank you, Tony." Abby hugged Tony and then let him go.

"You're welcome, Abby." He smiled and then picked up his pizza and started eating. There was still pizza leftover, so Tony took it upstairs to let everyone else to eat if they wanted any.

"Thank you once again Tony. This will really help."

"You're welcome, Abby." He said as he walked out of the lab and towards the elevator that would take him to the bullpen.


End file.
